Love's Little World
by Bloodied Angel
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku, the gang's hanging out at (Hawk Chic asked me to do this for her) Tobias' place. Tobias gives Kagome some advice. Pairings InuKag MirSan OCOC
1. An Explantation

I did write this for myself, then my sister, fifteen, convinced me that instead of having it all at once, I should have one chapter of each lemon. But then she asked if one of the chapters I would feature one of her OC pairings. I hope you like! And Kal will also be there.

Chapter 1: An Explantation

A day after the defeat of Naraku, a small group of people were in the protected courtyard of a demon village.

It had been a harsh battle, they had almost all died. But during the battle, Kagome noticed that the girl Tobias had fought, with a look in her eyes, that revealed her williness to die if she had to.

"Kagome? That's your name right?" Kagome opened her eyes. She found herself looking at a female half-demon, who bore a striking resemblance to Inuyasha.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Kal," the girl replied. "I am a descendant of Midoriko."

"You are..?"

"Yes."

"But you are a half-demon!"

"So? Is that really of any meaning? Yes, I am a half-demon."

"Who were you parents?"

"My mother was a miko, Kaira, and I never knew my father. He died a year before I was born."

"A year? That's not possible!"

"Of course it is. Demon seed can activate at any time the woman holding it desires. Ask what's his name…"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes that's right! If you wish to know… my father is the same as Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's."

"You're their younger sister?"

"Yes. But I can tell you want to know what I did with the Shikon Jewel. I gave it to Tobias."

"Oh. Why?"

"Ask her, she's over there." Kal left her, pointing at the shade of a sakura tree in the far corner. Kagome sighed, and stood up.

From her far corner, Kagome hadn't been able to discern anything in the shade. Now that she was closer, she could make out Tobias, sitting in the lap of a half-dog demon.

"Oh, it's you Kagome," Tobias said. She adjusted her position, and the hanyou wrapped his arms around her waist. "What is it?"

"Kal, told me that… you could tell me about that look in your eyes during the fight," Kagome muttered.

The hanyou looked a little confused, but then he asked, "It had something to do with me, didn't it?"

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"He's Bakura," Tobias answered. She absent-mindedly played with one of his ears, causing him to purr. "What was it you wanted to know?"

"What does he mean? _'It has to do with me'_," Kagome asked. Curiousity sparked.

"Well…" Tobias began. "It started when we were held captive for five years. You know how love happens. Well, according to what I can summarize, since I am a demi-god, I fell in love with Bakura. I loved him enough that I actually didn't realise that I gave him my heart. So when Naraku killed him, Bakura took my heart with him to the underworld."

"But then why the-" Kagome was cut off by Bakura.

"You don't realise why? She had been there, she watched Naraku kill me! How would you feel?" Bakura asked.

"He died before my eyes, my love, in that battle I was prepared to die, if I did, I knew I would see him again," Tobias explained.

"But if he died, how is he here now?" Kagome asked.

"The Shikon Jewel," Tobias answered. "Kal allowed me to use it to bring Bakura back to life."

Later, Kagome mulled over what she had learned that day. Then there were the words Tobias had said before she left, _"Confess love now, before it's too late." _ 'What had she meant?' Kagome asked herself. 'Could she have known…? But he's going to go to hell with Kikyo, isn't he?'

Her indesciosion kept tugging at her, odd as it was, Tobias had somehow set up only three rooms, and it just so happened the Kagome was in the same room with Inuyasha.

Kagome crawled out of bed and placed her hand on Inuyasha's back and said, "Inuyasha, do you love me?"


	2. Lover's Night

Chapter 2: Lovers Night

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome, who had her hand on his side, had just woken him up. "What is it?"

"Inuyasha…………" Kagome began. "Do you… love me?" She whispered the last part, as if ashamed by the question. In truth, she was frightened about what he would say.

Inuyasha was taken aback by her question, especially by her shyness about asking it. Would she believe him if he told her? Reaching out, Inuyasha placed his hand on her cheek, he was still lying on his side, and Kagome was kneeling.

Slowly he slid his hand around to the back of her neck, and then he pushed her face gently up to his. Their lips met.

Kagome's eyes shot open. 'Wha? Wha?' She wasn't thinking clearly. But she thought, 'Think Kagome, THINK!' But no matter what, she couldn't concentrate. Instead that annoying little voice in the back of her head said, _You wanted an answer. Consider this, demons do some things differently then humans. Besides, you've wanted this for a long time._

Kagome closed her eyes, and leaned into him. Her hands wandered up to the back of his neck, where her fingers interlocked. She pulled his face towards hers. 'What was it I wanted?' Her mind was fogged by desire, fueled by something she had never felt before. Passion

When Kagome pulled him closer, his eyes opened. Kagome's eyes were shut gently, and she kept a tight hold on his neck, keeping their lips together. But she was also slowly getting to her feet. Quite suddenly, he found her on top of him.

Kagome was running on pure instinct, and longing. Suddenly she found herself straddling Inuyasha's chest, still clinging to his neck, keeping her close to him. Their lips were still touching. She felt his hands slide down her body, and she found that she enjoyed, in fact she moaned at the sensation. 'How…? How does he know how to turn me on?' _Does it matter? _'Never. I won't question his loyalty to me. Never,'

Inuyasha could tell Kagome was aroused. Her scent told him that, her sweet scent spiced with her arousal. His demon side urged him to take her fast and hard, his human half wanted him to go slower and show affection.

Kagome longed for more. She parted her lips, and was startled to find that he had his parted as well. She was shocked, but she was broken out of her shock by the hanyou, who desperately longed for her.

Kagome released her hold on his neck, and slid her hands down, and pulled his outer haori off. She didn't stop there, she the proceeded to pull his inner haori off.

Inuyasha felt the cool night air blow across his chest. He opened his eyes and broke the kiss. Kagome looked at him as though he had smacked her. Carefully he sat up; Kagome shifted her position and straddled his lap, looking at him with tears in her eyes. He smiled, and then brushed his lips against hers.

Kagome savored the sensation. She snuggled closer to his chest, and felt the beat of his heart. She relaxed and leaned into him. "Kagome," he murmured.

"Hmm?"

"What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Do you love me?"

He smirked, "Of course. But do you?"

"Yes, more than anything else." She moved her hand to the top of his head. Running her forefinger around the tips, before gently rubbing them (Don't you just love those ears?). He purred against her neck, causing her to moan.

**LEMON HERE! I WILL PROVIDE THE LINK IN MY BIO TO THE ACTUAL LEMON IF YOU WANT TO READ IT! But I know that some people don't read lemons, and other times religion forbids it. Then there's the fact that I DO NOT want to get myself deleted so lemons are on different sites.**

Like hell he'd stop. He loved everything about Kagome, the curve of hips, the way she panted, even the way her eyes glazed over when he touched her. If they proceeded, he had to ask her, otherwise, his claim would be challenged. "Kagome…" he murmured her name.

"Hmmm?" she replied, pulling her lips from his cheek. The way he looked at her, it was as if she read his mind. "What is it?"

"Kagome, you know what will happen-" she cut him short.

"You're talking about demon mating aren't you?" He turned crimson, but nodded. "Then what is it?"

"In demon mating…" he started. "If we continue, I'd have to mark you. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?" she prompted.

"Otherwise, my claim to you would be challenged, other demons would claim you and any pups we had."

"Is it going to hurt?" He looked at her. He stroked her cheek, then nodded. "How do you mean 'marl'? Please explain."

"A demon marks their mate by biting them."

"Where?"

"Depends on what the demon's preference is."

"Huh?"

"The place the demon chooses depends on the characteristics."

"So where would you?"

He looked at her then muttered. "Collarbone, left side."

"Why?"

"Cause, only I would see it, unless you wore something else. Most demons prefer a place only they see."

"Are their side effects?"

"Well yes."

"Would they be dramatic?"

"If I injected some of my own blood into you, it would slowly turn you into a hanyou. But I'll only do it if you want to…"

"So basically you're leaving it to me?"

"Yeah. Some demons do it without asking, but I know you'll make the right choice."

"What other things would happen?"

"You mean other effects?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not quite sure of them all, Myouga ould know more."

"So we'll ask him in the morning?"

"We'll?"

"Well yeah. How long does it take to turn into a hanyou?"

"I think a week. Starting on my human night. You'd share the same human night with me."

"Okay. Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want my answer?"

"Yeah. Always have."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yep. And about the hanyou part. Would I live longer?"

"Yeah. But one thing that's odd is, any person who mates with one of our children, their blood will effect us."

"Meaning?"

"Our children mates blood line will effect ours. Like let's say one of our pups mates a demigod-"

"Like Tobias?"

"Yeah, or anybody with immortal blood in them lives forever. That would effect us, we'd gain that."

"I see. Yes."

"So you'd want to be a hanyou?"

"Yes."

He found a spot on her collar bone, he licked it. He bit down on his tongue, then bit down on her collar bone. He broke the skin and drew blood, he licked up the blood, getting his own blood in the wound. Kagome was whimpering and snuggling close to his ears for comfort.

He released her collarbone. Kagome brought their lips together. They parted their lips allowing each other into the others mouth.

Kagome could taste the saltiness of his blood, causing by himself. "Ready?" he asked. Kagome nodded, touching his ears for reassurance, rubbing them. She knew that this would hurt.

**MORE LEMON HERE! Go to Media Miner or Adult Fanfiction for the complete chapter.**

"Promise me…" Kagome whispered.

"Anything," he replied.

"That I get to be the only woman to see you like this."

"You know I will. You surpass everyone else."

"Thank you."

"Why?"

"Nevermind."

Kagome snuggled up to him, kissed him, before falling asleep in his arms. Inuyasha pulled a blanket over them.


End file.
